Ella (OC Version)
'' Ella ''is an Winx Club OC semi-based on her creater, Ella Anders. OC Ella along with friends Angie ( by DA artists AngecondaBite), and Alexis (DA artist TheGleamingAlexis) make up the Unitix Club; a group of Winx fans who learn that there is a very fine line between reality and fiction as their wildest dream comes true. Ella is the fairy of words. ---- ~ Basics~ Name: Ella Anders Also Know As: E, "Roxy", Daydreamer, Red. Gender: Female. Place of Origin: Unknown. Previous Residents: Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, United States of America, Earth. Current Residents: Alfea, Magix. Social Status: Commoner. Titles: Has no titles. Occupation: Student, writer, blogger, fairy-in training. Species: Fairy. Magic Type: Fairy. Source of Power: Words. Birthday: February 8th. Age: At story's start; sixteen. Fairy Sign: Centaur. Good of Evil: Good. Health: Good Affilations: Unitix Club, Alfea College for Fairies, Winx Club fandom (previous). Best Friends: Angie and Alexis. Friends: Romantic Interest: Roommate: Sparkles, fairy of glitiz and glamour. Family: Juliana (mother), Ethan (father). Known Rivals and Enemies: The Fellowship of the Phoenix, Sparkles. Bonded Pixie: Magical Pet: Bonded Magical Object: ---- ~Personality~ Personality: Dreams and Aspirations: To become a writer is her greatest aspiration, and like her friends she has always somewhat dreamed of becoming a real life fairy. Hobbies: Writing, blogging, creating web sites and graphics, reading, studying, daydreaming, shopping (sometimes), marathons of movies and shows, playing with animals. Talents: Skills: Hidden Talent: Likes: Dislikes:People who are fake, and believe they are better than others, technology issues, missing something important, disagreements. Pet Peeves: Being mistaken for Bloom. Fears: Weakness: Flaws: Strengths: Positive Qualities: Schools Attended: Homeschooled. Current School and Year: Alfea, the college for fairies. Freshman year. How Well of a Student: GPA: Most Embarrassing Moment: Cherished Memory: ---- ~Favorite Things~ Favorite Color: Purple, black and white. Favorite Pastime: Staying up late chatting with friends and writing. Favorite Beverage: Pepsi. Favorite Food: Pizza! Dream Boyfriend: Not something Ella has thought about, especially considering how crazy life has become since the Phoenix Con. Perfect Day: A perfect day for Ella would be a darker rainy one, mainly because Ella loves rain. Ideal for doing some serious writing and pizza and movie night with the rest of Unitix. Favorite Movie: South Pacific; humor, wit, beautiful writing, and music, what else can you ask for? Things Loved: Writing, technology, the internet, jokes, making sites and graphics, spending time with friends, training to become a fairy, exploring the magical dimension, day dreaming, stories , trips to the beach, rain and water, and a good laugh among other things. Least Favorite Things: The Fellowjerks! (er, The Fellowship of the Phoenix),writer’s block, improper grammar (e.x “welp”), power outages, end of a really amazing tale, forgetting where she put something, pop quizzes, some of the suitemates (cough, Sparks, cough.), tech issues and bullies. Favorite Music: Pop and rock. Favorite Subject: Anything with words! Favorite Singer or Band: Elizabeth Gillies. Idol: The Winx Club fairies, especially since they saved Unitix and lead them to Alfea. Favorite Scent: The smell of the ocean. Favorite Actor: Molly Quinn. Favorite Article of Clothing: Tank tops. Guilty Pleasure: Dance Moms and Big Brother; too good to resist! And previously shopping for Winx themed products; kind of inappropriate now. Superstitions: Ella has no superstitions, but she does believe strongly in fate. ---- ~Appearances~ Height and Build: Nearly 5’2”. Small petite build. Weight: About 109 lbs. Hair Color, Style and Length: Long red hair with long bands that hit into her eyes as well as some longer bangs (similar to Flora’s and Bloom’s). Eye Color: A dark-ish blue grey color. Skin Complexion: Very light, pale skin. Blood Type: A positive. Style: Casual and conformable. Tons of jeans, tees and tanks make up her closet. Season One Everyday: Dark wash jeans, a long purple tank top with stars and a pair of white shoes. Her hair is pulled up in a high ponytail. Season Two- Season Three Everyday: A ¾ sleeved baseball styled teen in two tones of purple, a black skirt with an elastic waistband, and a pair of black boots with accents of purple. Her hair is down. ---- ~Magic~ -Fairies- Source of Power: Words. Offences strength: Four. Defense strength: Seven. Healing strength: One. Abilities: As the fairy of words, Ella is deeply connected to her source of power in all forms. Using the power of words, she can find the hidden meaning within words therefore can tell when someone is being dishonest or truthful. She can also create her own spells. Ella can not only understand spoken words, but she can also understand words in different languages. Using her own creativity, dreams (or nightmares), or whatever’s handy; Ella can weave illusions and briefly warp reality and manipulate dreams in order to make a fast escape. In addition she has the ability of astral projection and bring the written word to life, including her own characters, figures from the past and so forth that can aid her in battle if need be. But the illusion never last longer than an hour if not less. Ella also has basic fairy powers like teleportation. Her powers only work on inanimate objects, and words in both a written and vocal format. Despite her attempts, she is unable to control people with her powers. It is believed her own self-doubt, and sensitivity towards others are ‘blocking’ her ability. There was on only occasion of which she unknowingly used this power in order to prevent a friend from making a terrible mistake, afterword causing friction between the two. Limitations: Unlike popular belief, Ella cannot use her words- either verbal or written- to control people like a siren. But she can imamate them to tell the truth or do the right thing. Due to most of her powers being defense, Ella is not strong in the offence department and she posses very basic healing powers. Strengths: Creativity is her greatest asset in creating illusions. Ella is the strongest when she is both around words in their various forms as well when her inspiration is at its peak. Weakness: The phrase, “words can never hurt you” does not apply in Ella’s case. Spiteful words can both hurt and affect her if she allows it. And like any writer she is often pledged with writer’s block. Magic Energy Color: Purple. Charmix: A white one shoulder short sleeved top that just covers her rib cage, matching mini skirt and boots that cover most of her legs (all of which has some black accents). She has a black band on her upper right arm. Her hair is pulled up in a funky bun and her wings are black at the top and fade into white at the bottom. Achieved: In battle during the Phoenix Con as she tried to protect herself and her friends from the danger that is the Fellowship. Defense Attacks and Spells: Flashback Instance- An illusionary type magic that allows Ella to recreate a past event in the form of an illusion. Personify- Allows an object to come to life. Author’s Canon- Allows her to create illusions based on her own creativity or some else’s. Gothic Essence- Can recreates dreams, but mostly nightmares. Offensive Attacks and Spells: Epic Irony- Energy ball attack. Critic Blast- Energy ray. Healing: None. Enchantix: TBA Achieved:TBA Defense Attacks and Spells: TBA Offensive Attacks and Spells:TBA Healing: TBA Believix: TBA Achieved:TBA Defense Attacks and Spells: TBA Offensive Attacks and Spells:TBA Healing: TBA Sophix: TBA Achieved:TBA Defense Attacks and Spells:TBA Offensive Attacks and Spells: TBA Healing: TBA Lovix: TBA Achieved:TBA Defense Attacks and Spells:TBA Offensive Attacks and Spells: TBA Healing: Zoomix Wings: Speedix Wings: Tracix Wings: Harmonix: Achieved: Defense Attacks and Spells: Offensive Attacks and Spells: Healing: Sirenix: Achieved: Defense Attacks and Spells: Offensive Attacks and Spells: Healing: ---- ~History~ Biography: Life Pre-Story/Series: College Discovery: Life in Magix: Life after School: ---- ~Family,Friends,Enemies and More~ -Family- Parents: Juliana (mother) and Ethan (father). Siblings: No siblings. Extended Family: (Unkown) -Romance- EXs: Current Love Interest: Future Love Interests: -Friends- Childhood Friends: High School Friends: College Friends: Post-College Friends: Best Friends: Rivals and Enemies: Childhood Rivals and Enemies: High School Rivals and Enemies: College Rivals and Enemies: Post-College Rivals and Enemies: Other Important People: Idols: Heroes: Favorite Teacher: Additional: ---- ~Place of Origin~ Name of Realm: Countries/Provinces: Magical Energy: Exports: Climate: Population: Races and Ethnicity: Language(s): Currency: Government: Natural Resources: Religions: Gods: Crests: Flag: National Colors: General Location: Time Zone: Military Forces: Economy: Beliefs and Customs: Holidays: Issues World Faces: Capital City: General Realm Description: ---- ~Trivia and Extra Information~ Saying: “You might lie, but your words don’t.”, (In response to a fairy in black attire), “Um have you ever seen a gothic redhead before? I’m the fairy of words; everything is black and white in my book.”